Life of END
by Nekonero
Summary: What if Igneel didn't fought END, What if END goes on his own and never reverted back to a child. END, The most powerful of all demons and maybe Zeref himself is roaming around the magic world. What will our demon do? Will he go on the path of evil? or the path of good? Why not both? Natsu X Harem


**This story is inspired by 'The second coming of Zeref'. Seriously, that fic was BADASS! I wish he can update it soon. damn..**

**Well nuff said, This will be a harem fic too and a Chaotic Neutral Natsu (Not so evil and not so good) **

**Now a summary:**

What if Igneel didn't fought END, What if END goes on his own and never reverted back to a child. END, The most powerful of all demons and maybe Zeref himself is roaming around the magic world. What will our demon do? Will he go on the path of evil? or the path of good? Why not both?

**Story Start!**

* * *

**X679**

A pink haired teen, was sleeping on a branch of a huge tree that grew in the center of the Island. A huge explosion was heard beneath him and cries of hundreds of men and women played in his ears.

Natsu wears a high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short Salmon hair, Red eyes, and abnormally sharp canines.

He sat up and yawned. He scratched his back and looked down at the ground "What's with all the commotions?" Natsu groaned. He then saw 2 little girls ran to the wilds to avoid the chaos that was happening down there

He jumped off the branch which is A 1,300 feet drop. He reached the ground creating a crater below him but completely unscratched.

The mages stopped fighting and looked at the demon who dropped from the sky

"Kill him!" The guild master of blue skull shouted and his mages obliged. over 200 mages charged Natsu who stood still on his place

"Perish, pests" Natsu swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark flame aura.

"**Flame Pillar**" The spell created a huge vertical explosion killing all the mages, including civilians. No one survived in the area.

He sighed in relief and stretched his arms "Finally.. Peace and qui-" He heard a rustle behind him

Natsu looked back and saw a little blonde girl holding an injured black haired girl. She didn't seems to be scared of him and of what he did.

"P-Please, help my friend!" She cried

Natsu sighed again in annoyance "Troublesome"

* * *

**7 Years Later**

**X686, Tenrou Island**

A boat reached the shore of the Island. The first one to disembark was Warrod Sequen, Future member of the ten wizard saints.

"So this is tenrou Island eh?" He felt the breeze hit his face "The air is good here, I guess i could leave here, huh..."

The second one to get off the boat was Pretcht Gaebolg, Future second master of fairy tail

"We're not here to play around, Warrod" He scolded Warrod. "I'm just messing with you! It's a joke!" Warrod laughed with his arms crossed

"WE MADE IT!" And finally, the last member of the group, Yuriy Dreyar, Father of Makarov Deyar "The tenrou jade will be ours!'

* * *

Mavis vermillion is now a 13 year old girl. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above.

Mavis sat on a tree humming happily. "It's a beautiful day today too!"

"Stop singing to yourself, silly". Mavis looked down and saw her friend, Zeira "We've gotta clean the library today Mavis, remember?" Zeira wore a collared shirt and tie, a blazer, a pleated skirt, stockings and fancy boots. Around her shoulders, Zeira carried a light colored satchel, decorated with a bow.

"Ah, That's right! Natsu-sama is returning today, right?!" She asked happily and with excitement. Both girls blushed when they thought of Natsu. After a year of helping them to their feet, Natsu left them and travel around the world and promised them that he will return in 6 years, same day, same time

Both Mavis and Zeira grew a crush on him while he was taking care them and teaching them magic to defend themselves from any harm. Natsu does not know why he felt so attached to the girls but he never fought it.

"Y-Yeah, and we need to clean it spotless if we want to impress him!"

Mavis quickly ran back at the house leaving a trail of dust cloud

Zeira sighed "You forgot to wear your shoes again!" She shouted from the distance

"It feels so much better barefooted!" She stopped on her track and smiled at Zeira

Zeira frowned "Hey... you know... You aren't still sore over what happened that day.. are you?"

"Ah! you said some pretty horrible things huh.." She sweat dropped and smiled again "But It's okay. I don't mind, Because we're friends now!"

"Mavis.." Zeira blushed "Gah! you're so adorable!" She clasped her hands together. "You're cute too Zeira!" Mavis complimented back

* * *

**Mavis,Zeira and Natsu's house**

Zeira was cleaning the Library with Mavis. She stopped on her tracks and Mavis saw her. "What's wrong Zeira?"

"Someone's coming.."

"C-Could it be?!" Mavis blushed and started panicking "Natsu-sama is coming! We must clean this place fast!" With an inhuman speed, She started cleaning harder than before. Zeira blushed too and did the same.

They finally heard someone walking down the stairs. they both stopped cleaning. their hearts started beating faster and faster every step

"He's here!" Zeira hid behind a shelf blushing madly

Mavis puffed up her chest with a pink tint on her cheeks "I'll greet him!"

Yuriy reached the bottom of the stairs and saw someone bowing at him

"Welcome back Natsu-sama!" Mavis shouted, Still bowing her head. Yuriy was shock on the other hand, There are people living in this island!

Zeira sweat dropped at her "Mavis.. psst". Mavis looked back, still bowing "That's not Natsu-sama you baka"

Mavis looked up and saw a blonde haired man. She quickly pointed her finger at the intruder "Who are you and what are you doing in our Island!"

"Yah got me huh" He scratched the back of his head "And I believe this Natsu is the owner of this place. Where is he?"

"Listen Mister-"

"Ah I didn't answer your question, I'm Yuriy Dreyar, and i came here to study the island's ecosystem.."

"You're lying aren't you" Mavis looked at Yuriy seriously

Yuriy started to sweat nervously '_H-How did she know?!_'

"If you really are versed in biology, then the only plausible business you could have here would be the development of a countermeasure to the poison of one of the island's grasses, Yaktrinka"

Yuriy smirked "Missy, I guess you don't know. In the city, we've got medicine that neutralizes Yaktrinka."

Mavis smirked back "What are you really after?". Yuriy took a step back "EH? I told you-"

"Yaktinka isn't a toxic plant Baka. That's Elementary level biology" A man in cloaked said behind Yuriy making him jumped in shock '_I-I didn't even feel his presence!'_

The cloaked man removed his cloak revealing a pink haired teen "You've grown! both of you!"

"NATSU-SAMA!" They both cried. Mavis and Zeira Quickly tackled Natsu on the ground "How come you haven't age a bit Natsu-sama?" Zeira asked

"I haven't?"

Yuriy was confused "Uhmm I hate to interrupt this reunion.. so i'll be going, bye!"

Before he can move, he felt a cold hand in his shoulder "You ain't leaving this island alive if you're not going to tell **Me** what you are after"

Yuriy gulped, "T-The t-t-tenrou jade sir! we're treasure hunters". Natsu sighed and took something out of his bag

It was a book, A book about fairies. He handed it to mavis who squeeled in excitement "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Natsu-sama!"

Zeira frowned in jealousy until she felt someone ruffled her hair affectionately. She looked at Natsu and blushed "Now why would i forget about you?"

He reached to his pocket and pullet out a golden necklace with a ruby in the middle. She let him put on the necklace. "D-Do i look good?"

"You look beautiful!" Natsu said with a toothy grin making her blush even more

Yuriy coughed earning a Death glare from Natsu. His red eyes staring at Yuriy's soul, slowly eating him in the inside

"C-C-Can you h-help me find the tenrou j-jade?" He nervously asked

"It was-" Natsu was cut off by 2 men entering their house

"Yuriy, What the hell are you doing messing around here" Pretcht and Warrod has arrived. "Oh! This is quite a library indeed!" Warrod commented

"Pretcht. warrod.". Both treasure hunters saw Yuriy shivering in fear

"More pests" Natsu sighed in annoyance. unfortunately, Pretcht heard him "Who are you calling pest, pinky!"

The temperature inside the library suddenly dropped "I was going to let you leave safely.." His pupils turned into slits "Now no one shall leave the island.. alive"

The three treasure hunters started shivering in fear but the two girls seems unaffected

"Natsu-sama, Quit scaring our guests" Mavis said calmly while smiling

Natsu sighed in defeat, He really have a soft spot for the girls "Mavis, Zeira."

The two girls looked at him, "I'm leaving again". The two girls started to cry "B-But you just got home!" Zeira hugged his arm, not letting him go

"Please take us with you!" Mavis hugged his right arm and sobbed

Natsu just closed his eyes and opened it again, looking at the 3 treasure hunters "You three" He said coldly

"H-Hai?.."

"Take these girls with you"

"Eh?! But Natsu-sama! I want to go with you!" Zeira cried. "Yeah! Me too!" Mavis added

"It's too dangerous" He deadpanned then smiled "At least with 3 of them, you'll be safe" Natsu turned his head to the three "Right?"

"W-What's in it for us?" Yuriy asked, earning a jab in the ribs from pretcht "_Shut up idiot!" _He whispered harshly

"hmm.." Natsu scratched his chin "How about... **your life**" Natsu glared at the blonde. Mavis playfully slapped him in the arms. The most powerful being in the world was being scolded by a 13 year old girl

"Fine, Fine! I'll pay you 3 million jewels every month i visit them in the guild"

Yuriy eyes widened "3-3-3 million jewels?! WE'RE RICH! WE ACCEPT NATSU-SAMA!"

Natsu looked at him in disgust "Do not call me that, worm"

"Mavis, Zeira, If you heard the name 'Zeref' I want you to run away as soon as possible. Am i understood?"

Both girls looked at eaxh other, confused but both nodded. "Do not speak to him or make contact to him. No questions"

Both girls nodded again.

The two looked at each other with a confused look "Guild? But we don't have a guild" Pretcht said

Natsu smirked evilly "Now you have one"

"Natsu-san, We accept but i have a question for you" Pretcht said trying to maintain his cool

"Go on"

"What happened to the Tenrou jade? It's missing"

Mavis on the other hand was worried, "Don't worry Mavis, I have it. I know it's important to you, so i'll keep it for safety" Mavis hugged Natsu and kissed him in the cheeks "Thank you Natsu-sama"

Natsu closed his eyes and felt 'His' Presence "Everyone get out of the Island Immediately!" He ordered them

"W-What's happening?!" Yuriy asked

"Move! Quickly!" He turned to the girls who wont leave his side "Sorry.." He cast a sleeping spell on them

"You, cool bug. Take them and get out of here now!" He pointed at Pretcht. His eye twitched in annyoance "May i ask why?"

"Trust me.. You do not want to know"

* * *

The three treasure hunters looked at tenrou Island from afar.

"I wonder why he want us out of there so bad" Warrod sighed

"I'm sure he got his reasons..." A black silhouette flew above them "A dragon?" The three eyes widened when they saw a black dragon flying towards the Island

"**END!**" The Dragon roared

"End?" The three said in unison

* * *

**New fanfic. Over grossly powered Natsu**

**Updating I like pink and White Fic, If you're wondering if i will go on the canon timeline arc, then Yes. soon. but for now, we will go on an adventure with Natsu on the old days**

**If you like it, Don't forger to Follow, favorite and Review!**

Nekonero **Out!**


End file.
